One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream?
by JaceDamian23
Summary: Summary: Nathan is a straight man, very close with his Uncle Cooper,  a very very gay man. His world is turned upside down and he is left very very confused. Is he dreaming or not?Slash...incest


Title: One Bizare Dream…or is it a dream?

Author: Angela

Charactors: Cooper and Nathan

Rating: Adult

Summary: Nathan is a straight man, very close with his Uncle Cooper, a very very gay man. His world is turned upside down and he is left very very confused. Is he dreaming or not?

Author Note: Hey I'm just letting you all know right now that….I'm writing this for a friend at work….but I'm also writing it in a fanfiction….I'm going to be writing this story like 3 times…so if you ever see a name that does not belong…..sorry.

Author Note2: Yes its slash. Sorry. Its also incest. If you don't like slash or incest then don't read it because I do.

One late stormy nite, a handsome young man with black hair, and blue eyes, walked into a local bar. His eyes scanned the area and his eyes went wide. He had just entered a gay bar. His ears turning pink, while he gulped. What had made him enter a gay bar like that? He was so not gay. He was the straightest straight guy that he new. The straight man that all of the other men wants a piece of. He inwardly smirked at that thought. He new that some of the gay men that he new had tiny crushes on him. People he went to school with or worked. Heck even his Uncle thought he was a hottie. It obviously amused him. That female and men all thought he was a hottie. It made him feel good about himself. His eyes scanned the area once more, seeing several gay men wink at him, he shook his head and scowelled, turning around, about to walk out of the door. As soon as his hand grabbed the handle of the door, he heard a very familiar, voice. He cringed because he new the man whom was talking to him, and he skipped up to him, hugging him.

"Well well well if it isn't Nathan. My favorite straight young man."Cooper said, smiling widely. "Did you finally decide to play for my team?" Cooper asked, squealing, clapping his hands excitely. "Oh good, I thought I would have to try harder to woo you to my side."

He turned around and grinned at the older, black haired man. His Uncle Cooper. His cheeks grew the shade of his mothers roses in there backyard. He pat Coopers back and sighed. "I hate to burst your bubble Uncle Coop, but I still play for the same team that I've always have." He shrugged, smirking. "I guess your going to have to try harder, because I am a tits and ass man." He joked.

Cooper laughed and said, "Well I'm an ass man also." Cooper then hugged him again. "I guess that you are right."Cooper sighed, "I will have to try even harder." Cooper then smirked, grabbing Nathans hand and pulling him along with him. "Come on now. You are here anyway, you my's well hang out with your favorite gay man ever, me." Cooper giggled, leading Nathan towards a table.

Cooper pushed the young man down and sat in the seat next to him, awfully close. A little too close for Nathans taste. Coopers eyes ran Nathan up and down, taking in the younger mans white shirt, tight as can be. You could see his muscles through it. Cooper took in the mans black jeans and smiled. Nathan took care of himself well. Nathan reminded Cooper of himself. His hair was even gelled back. He looked like he was going on a date or something. Cooper sighed sadly. Cooper had always had a tiny crush on him. Sure Nathan was so young that he could be his son, heck he was his favorite nephew. But Nathan was very handsome and also very nice and sweet. He found himself looking forward to coming Into work bright and early each and every morning, just so that he can gaze at the fox in front of him. And Cooper can't seem to not touch Nathan. He always find excuses to touch him. Usually with backrubs. Though Nathan never complains. He always says that Cooper gives great massages and he even lets out a moan or two. Which excites Cooper and makes him wish that they could go to the back freezer on a break and have his way with him.

Cooper smiled at Nathan, "So what do you want to drink? The drinks are on me."

"Eh I'll just take a beer." Nathan said, shrugging.

"Eww no you won't. You gota live a little. Try things you've never had. I'll order your drinks tonight. I promise you won't go home disappointed."Cooper said.

He chuckled, "Knowing you, you'd probably put in a roofie and try to date rape me."

"Oh nonsence. As if I'd put myself below me and force you into anything."Cooper said, eyeing him and smirked. "I'd want you only if you were willing and……."Cooper let out a loud chuckle, "And I'd be the one below you Cooper."

He blushed, "I can't believe that you just said that Uncle Coop."

Cooper snorted, "Sorry sorry. But its true." Cooper said, signaling a waitress over. "Hey, can we have two sex on the beaches please?" The waitress nodded and left.

"I can tell that this is a long night." He sighed.

Cooper nodded, "Mmm hmm indeed it is. But you'll have a blast. I promise you."

He didn't know if he believed Cooper words. But he shrugged and leaned back trying to have fun.

TBC


End file.
